


Каждая миля, каждый шаг

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon, voltron season six, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Завеса будущего позволяет Киту увидеть больше, чем он рассчитывал, прыгая по камням. Возле него стоит человек, которого он не узнает, пока будущее не становится настоящим, нанеся небрежный удар по лицу. У него уходит некоторое время, чтобы всё понять.





	Каждая миля, каждый шаг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Mile, Every Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942259) by [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7000846

Ослепляющий свет.  
  
Продлившийся меньше секунды, но кажется, что всю жизнь.  
  
Прожигающий до самый костей, пока годы приходят и уходят, а он не в состоянии понять смысл происходящего.  
  
Каждый раз оно меняется; прошлое и будущее проносятся у него перед глазами, он не может ухватиться за них, чтобы понять, что происходит, прежде чем все кончается и ему приходится снова двигаться дальше.  
  
Двигаться дальше, чтобы, может быть — только может быть — стать частью будущего, которое он видит.  
  
Будущего, которое он жаждет.  
  
Кит следует за Кролией, с каждым шагом выдыхая пар тяжелого дыхания на ткань маски. У него болят ноги, каждый мускул умоляет остановиться и отдохнуть, но он не может.  
  
Не сейчас.  
  
Он продолжает идти, готовясь к очередной вспышке. Зрение окружает полоса яркого света, которая гаснет и оставляет его в темной комнате, где лежат две фигуры, нашептывающие друг другу тихие обещания, пока не появляется громкий всхлип.  
  
Кит с болью в сердце наблюдает, как лицо Кролии зажигается под лунным светом. Она встает, чтобы успокоить его младшую версию, все еще ребенка, который просит любовь и поддержку своих родителей.  
  
Она нежно шикает, с любовью лаская его щеку, прежде чем, тихо напевая, положить его обратно в кроватку. Кит неосознанно поднимает руку и касается собственной щеки, пытаясь повторить этот жест, но не чувствуя ничего, кроме холодного ветерка.  
  
Он возвращается в настоящее, в легких отсутствует воздух, пока он не напоминает себе, где он, и делает глубокий вздох. Точно, миссия.  
  
Миссия всегда на первом месте.  
  
Он кивает Кролие, молча давая знать, что они могут продолжать. Кролия замирает, прежде чем кивнуть в ответ и повернуться, прыгая на следующий камень.  
  
Вскоре его охватывает новый образ, но на этот раз он другой. Его виденье обрезано и ограничено, он не видит ничего, кроме собственной руки, одиноко висящей у его бока.  
  
Он не уверен, как долго он смотрит на нее, прежде чем с краю раздается движение, и неожиданно вокруг его руки оборачивается чужая; он слышит собственный заикающийся вздох, все сомнения разом покидают его тело, и он сжимает незнакомую ладонь, чувствуя себя лучше.  
  
Кит хочет держать ее крепче, ощущать то тепло внутри себя как можно дольше. Он хочет запомнить смуглую руку, которая оборачивается вокруг его, и понять, почему это кажется таким правильным.  
  
Но он отпускает. Потому что так нужно.  
  
Ему требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к окружению, слыша тихое звучание его имени, которое раздается позади него, но заглушается звоном в ушах. Это было прошлое? Или будущее? Кит хочет знать.  
  
Они двигаются вперед. Все больше и больше проблесков собственной жизни мелькают перед его глазами; он видит, как его родители смотрят на него с каждой фиброй любви, на которую он даже не смел надеяться в детстве. Он видит своего отца, таким же молодым и сильным, каким он его помнит, и то, как он с любовью ерошит его волосы, трется о его щеку своей в попытке рассмешить сына, чтобы тот забыл о своем сломанном скейтборде.  
  
Затем он растет. Он становится сильнее и мудрее. На его плечи ложится незнакомый вес, появившийся после многих лет войны и самой жизни; но каким-то образом он чувствует безошибочное чувство счастья внутри себя.  
  
Оно не исчезает, когда он видит команду, ставшую взрослой, но чьи сердца бьются так же дико, как в юности. Оно не исчезает, когда он слышит смех в знакомой комнате отдыха, но не совсем той, что находится в замке.  
  
И оно не исчезает, окруженное тусклым щитом любви и нежности, когда он смотрит на незнакомого младенца, который мирно спит на чьей-то широкой груди. Кит очарован невинностью, которую излучает человеческий ребенок, просто дремая и пуская слюни на рубашку держащего его человека, но Кит знает, каким-то образом он знает.  
  
— Он спит как камень; напоминает мне кое-кого, — шутливо говорит кто-то, чей глубокий хриплый смешок звенит в его ушах. Кит так хочет поднять взгляд и посмотреть на этого человека. Человека, который держит его сына, как собственного. Человека, чью улыбка он видит только краем глаза.  
  
Не успевает он понять, как его выдергивают из видения. Кролия обеспокоенно смотрит на него, спрашивая, все ли в порядке и нужен ли ему перерыв, но Кит качает головой и берет дыхание под контроль.  
  
Не сейчас.  
  


***

  
Он возвращается домой.  
  


***

  
— Ты знал, что это произойдет?  
  
Кит моргает, отрывая взгляд от команды, которая стоит посреди гостиной Холтов. Он поворачивает голову и слегка ерзает, чтобы показать Лэнсу, что он слушает. Но между его бровей пролегает хмурая складка, когда он замечает, что его друг не смотрит на него.  
  
— Что именно? — тихо спрашивает Кит, опуская руки, до этого скрещенные на груди, и отступая от стены. Лэнс молчит несколько секунд, прежде чем вздохнуть и встретиться с ним взглядом.  
  
На его губах играет мягкая улыбка, которая последнее время все чаще появляется во время их разговоров. Внутренности Кита приятно сжимаются от этого вида.  
  
— Что мы станем паладинами, будем спасать вселенную, в твоем случае — раскрывать тайны прошлого, — мычит Лэнс, поднимая один палец за другим во время небольшого списка, прежде чем фыркнуть и покачать головой. — Черт, да даже то, что мы живы и все вместе, ты знал, что это произойдет?  
  
Кит поджимает губы, но молчит. Он не знал, правда не знал; одно из его детских воспоминаний наполнено неизвестным будущем, в подлинность которого он безоговорочно верил. Будущее без цели в жизни и одиноким существованием.  
  
Таким представлял себе будущее брошенный всеми, проблемный ребенок, который думал, что ему уже не помочь.  
  
Пока не появился Широ. А затем Вольтрон.  
  
И он знает. Кит знает, какое будущее ему суждено иметь, оно все еще в нескольких годах от настоящего, но так верно маячит на горизонте, что его невозможно отрицать.  
  
Знал ли он, что когда-нибудь у него будет такая жизнь? Нет, но он не рассказывает об этом Лэнсу.  
  
Поздно вечером команда решает закругляться и расходится по своим временным комнатам. Кит остается в одной из гостевой спален, лежа рядом с Кролией и спящим в его ногах Космо.  
  
Примерно в два часа ночи он отказывается от попыток заснуть.  
  
Он тихо спускается по лестнице, уже планируя направиться к летающему мотоциклу, который они подобрали по пути к дому Пидж, но его взгляд цепляется за фигуру, прислонившуюся к кухонному окну.  
  
Лэнс сначала не замечает его, и Кит пользуется возможностью, чтобы рассмотреть позу товарища. Он знает, что через несколько часов Лэнс уйдет, чтобы увидеться со своей семьей, у него почти не было времени, чтобы нормально поздороваться с ними, когда они приземлились неделю назад.  
  
Кит счастлив. Он в неописуемом восторге, что у Лэнса появится этот шанс после многих ночей, проведенных под голографическим изображением Земли.  
  
Он счастлив, что команда сможет перевести дыхание и увидеть тех, кого они любят больше всего. Что они смогут смеяться и плакать в объятиях своей семьи, позволят себе снять с себя звание паладинов на краткий момент и побыть подростками.  
  
Кит только надеется, что где-то глубоко в голове они тоже считают его своей семьей, которую он видит в них.  
  
— Разве тебе не нужно куда-то лететь утром? — говорит тогда Кит, усмехаясь себе под нос, когда Лэнс подпрыгивает на месте.  
  
— О, ну, знаешь, просто не могу насмотреться на звезды, — саркастично произносит парень, взмахнув рукой в сторону окна. Кит смеется, застенчиво улыбаясь, когда Лэнс шикает на него.  
  
— Что ж, в таком случае, — медленно говорит брюнет, поднимая ключи от летающего мотоцикла, и, подойдя к Лэнсу, размахивает ими перед его лицом. — Хочешь прокатиться? Я знаю отличное место, где можно посмотреть на звезды.  
  
Лэнс пялится на ключи, прежде чем встретиться с ним глазами.  
  
Они обмениваются тихими улыбками, прежде чем выйти из дома.  
  


***

  
У них не было времени, чтобы остановиться и поговорить.  
  
Понадобилось несколько движений, чтобы приблизиться к Солнечной системе Земли; между быстрыми остановками на Олкарионе и других планетах, чтобы пополнить запасы и элементарно отдохнуть, команда едва успевала поговорить о чем-то, помимо их следующего шага в войне.  
  
Условия их путешествий делали ситуацию трудной, но не невыносимой. Однажды Лэнс пожаловался на запах Калтенекер, а Пидж больше двух раз пыталась подсоединить игривую приставку в Зеленой, даже если во время первой попытки она случайно вывела из строя Желтого, а вместе с тем Ханка.  
  
Если быть честным, Кит рад, что ему удалось поговорить с по крайней мере одним из его друзей, вне войны и дипломатии. Он рад, что он может шутить и пререкаться, как все эти несколько месяцев назад (или для него прошли годы? Космос и время — странная штука), с Лэнсом.  
  
— Послушай меня, чувак! Я гарантирую, что к концу месяца я смогу заставить гарнизон назвать это созвездие «Хот-дог», — гордо говорит Лэнс, со смехом толкая Кита в плечо.  
  
— Ладно, гений, но это Созвездие даже не в нашей Солнечной системе, — возражает Кит, пихая кубинца в руку.  
  
Лэнс фыркает и делает размашистый жест рукой.  
  
— Пф, детали; кому есть до них дело?  
  
— НАСА есть, — отвечает Кит, но усмехается, когда Лэнс шикает на него.  
  
Они сидят на летающем мотоцикле, прислонившись друг к другу плечом, и смотрят на звезды.  
  
Никого не удивляет, что Кит неосознанно привез их к месту, откуда все началось. Сердце Кита наполняется горько-сладкой ностальгией, когда он смотрит в сторону и видит дом его детства, который стоит всего в нескольких метрах от них.  
  
Он выглядит так, будто к нему не приближалась ни одна живая душа за время его отсутствия. Кит даже притворяется, что в любую секунду может выйти его отец и позвать его на ужин, как все эти годы назад.  
  
Этого не происходит, но сердце Кита любит обманывать себя.  
  
— Готов к завтрашнему дню? — спрашивает Кит, отводя взгляд от хижины и игриво пиная Лэнса в бок. Шатен фыркает, но все равно улыбается.  
  
— Да. Очень, — мягко говорит он. — Мама отсчитывает дни. Папа настучал на нее.  
  
Кит ухмыляется.  
  
— Я рад за тебя, Лэнс. Помнишь, что ты не должен спешить? Нам не нужно торопиться с тех пор, как папа Пидж и Гарнизон начали планировать корабль.  
  
Лэнс фыркает, качая головой.  
  
— Как будто я смог бы помочь в строительстве замка. Да брось, все, что я делал бы, — подбадривал их на заднем плане. Знаешь, просто чтобы быть полезным.  
  
— Ты помогал спасать вселенную, придурок, — вмешивается Кит, неловко ударив парня в живот. — Мне кажется, это достаточно полезно.  
  
Лэнс фыркает и отворачивается, но Кит замечает румянец на ушах его друга и как тот застенчиво трет заднюю часть шеи.  
  
«Милый, — с улыбкой думает Кит. — И глупый».  
  
Интересно, когда наступит то время, когда Лэнс осознает свое незаменимое место в команде? Насколько он крайне необходим?  
  
Кит делает это своей личной миссией — напоминать ему об этом при каждой возможности в будущем.  
  
— Эй, — мягко зовет он и ждет, когда Лэнс промычит в ответ и повернется к нему лицом, прежде чем снова заговорить: — Надеюсь, ты хорошо проведешь время, и я прослежу, чтобы в твоей комнате в замке была собственная ванная. Даже Бог не захотел бы выслушивать твои жалобы, если бы там не было места твоей косметике.  
  
«Ты должен вернуться домой», — молча говорит Кит, задержав дыхание, глядя в темные глаза Лэнса. «Вернись ко мне».  
  
Лэнс улыбается, по-доброму и нежно, отчего в уголке его правой щеки образуется небольшая ямочка. Кит никогда не замечал ее. Ему идет.  
  
— О, смотри мне, маллет, потому что, если Пидж получит собственную сумасшедшую лабораторию, а я не получу большую ванну, нам придется серьезно поговорить.  
  
«Я вернусь».

***

  
Он не такой же, но все же дом.  
  
Кит с тоской ласкает стены глазами. То, что он может ходить по коридорам, которые, как он думал, были уничтожены, так сюрреалистично, и все же, вот он здесь.  
  
Он все еще помнит тот день, когда они снова покинули Землю. Взлет был эмоциональный, все семьи команды стояли рядом с замком, произнося слова прощания. Кит смог познакомиться со всеми ними должным образом; от мам Ханка, которые ласково похлопывали его по щекам, щипали за руки и приговаривали, что Ханк совсем его не кормит, как будто это, а не роль паладина было его главной обязанностью.  
  
До семьи Лэнса, которая встретила его ошеломленной тишиной, прежде чем окружить его кучей вопросов. Старшие братья и сестра Лэнса продолжали называть его «тем самым Китом», как будто это был почетный титул. На что сам парень несколько раз объяснял, что «нет, я просто Кит».  
  
Игривый смех и несчастные стоны Лэнса заставили его подумать, что он что-то упустил, но никто не потрудился просветить его.  
  
— Позаботься о нем, — сказала ему мама Лэнса, когда спасла его от стаи МакКлейнов, пока Лэнс был занят своими братьями и сестрами. — Я знаю моего сына и знаю, что он уже настроил себя защищать тебя ценой своей жизни, но, пожалуйста…  
  
Ей не нужно заканчивать. Кит дал себе это обещание еще до того, как они вернулись на Землю, и никогда не собирается нарушать его.  
  
Не успев моргнуть, он оказывается в общей комнате. Она меньше, чем та, что была в Замке Львов, но она более домашняя, и в ней оставил отпечаток каждый член команды.  
  
Он находит там Лэнса. Он не видит его лица, но то, как он держит на вытянутых руках телефон, на котором отображается длина звонка, подсказывает ему, что происходит.  
  
— Как твоя семья? — тихо спрашивает Кит, не желая пугать его. Лэнс мычит, откладывает устройство вниз и встречает его с улыбкой.  
  
— У них все хорошо, — говорит Лэнс, отслеживая движения Кита, пока тот не садится рядом с ним. — Омар выпускает из средней школы на следующей неделе.  
  
Кит низко присвистывает.  
  
— Что? Разве он не поступил туда на прошлой неделе?  
  
Лэнс громко смеется.  
  
— Скажи? Как это произошло?  
  
Кит усмехается, расслабляясь на диванных подушках. Три года пролетели как миг, но они настоящие. Они наполнены новыми приключениями, обретенными друзьями и открывшимися чувствами.  
  
Иногда его удивляет, как многого они достигли за то время, что команда была вместе. Как сильно его собственные отношения с Лэнсом изменились от одностороннего соперничества до такой тесной связи лидеров и партнеров.  
  
У них ушло некоторое время, но вскоре они нашли идеальную середину между игривыми пререканиями и безоговорочной поддержкой. Кит не видел разницы в их отношениях, пока однажды Широ не указал на это с дразнящей усмешкой. Понадобилось полчаса, чтобы румянец Кита погас, прежде чем он вернулся в столовую.  
  
Новости о выпуске племянника Лэнса напоминают ему, что скоро они нанесут еще один визит на Землю, в основном по просьбе Корана, так как у них заканчивается бекон и алтеанец грозится выключить корабль, если он не получит новую порцию холестерина.  
  
Он даже угрожает съесть Калтенекер, несмотря на то, что ему объяснили происхождение этого продукта.  
  
Это был долгий разговор.  
  
— Эй, Кит? — зовет тогда Лэнс, привлекая его внимание. Он ждет, когда Кит замычит в знак ответа, и продолжает. — Когда вернемся на Землю, хочешь пойти со мной к моим родителям?  
  
Кит моргает, вопросительно склонив голову набок.  
  
— Лэнс, я всегда хожу с тобой, когда мы прилетаем. Лидия даже нарисовала мое имя на обеденным столе последний раз, как мы приезжали.  
  
Лэнс качает головой. От воспоминаний на его губах вырастает маленькая улыбка.  
  
— Нет, болван, я имею в виду… Я имею в виду, со мной.  
  
Кит молчит, пытаясь понять слова Лэнса, пока шатен не вздыхает от притворного раздражения и протягивает руку.  
  
Касание ладоней безопасное и сильное. Оно заставляет Кита опустить взгляд и увидеть странный, но приятный контраст кожи.  
  
В его голове мелькает вспышка чего-то, что он похоронил столько лет назад. Но теперь оно прорывается. Он слышит собственный тихий вздох и наблюдает, как его дрожащая рука сжимает руку Лэнса. Его сердце радостно переворачивается в груди, когда Лэнс мягко фыркает возле его лица.  
  
— Со мной, — нежно повторяет он. Глаза на секунду задерживаются на их переплетенных ладонях, прежде чем он поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Китом. — Что скажешь?  
  
Ответ покидает его губы прежде, чем он замечает.  
  
— Я скажу «да».  
  
Кит знает, что он немного мухлюет, потому что ему известно, что ждет его в будущем. Но это нормально, потому что там его ждет Лэнс.


End file.
